Footprints in the Sand
by Fangirl429
Summary: Bakura x reader fic. Bakura has lost everything and all he has left is the thirst for revenge. After previous attempts have failed, he and Marik team up once more when a new opportunity arises. But something stands in his way, a girl. A that just may be the reincarnation of the thing he held most dear and the only thing he truly couldn't stand loosing. I can't write summaries T.T


**So because I'm cool and stuffs I've fallen in love with Yugioh again, more specifically Bakura and even more specifically Thief king Bakura so I thought meh I'm gonna write a fanfic because I can. This chapter is solely experimental and I hope you like it as that may determine whether I continue posting chapters or keep it to myself, because either way I need to get the idea out of my head.**

**(Bakura POV)**

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Marik asks as we both stare at the building in front of us. I say nothing as my gaze returns to the Millennium ring that glows in my hands.

"They are both here. Or rather they had better be. We have been in this country for four days now and this is the fifth possible location the ring has suggested. If the Osiris and Isis pieces aren't here, I will kill someone." I growl as we both move towards the building. Said building looks completely alien to me, all modern and high-tech, but somehow still different to the ones in Japan or Egypt.

"The pieces seem to have an effect the ring. Which then seems to have an effect on you. The great thief king mustn't be used to things not going his way." Marik smirks. I glare at him and walk faster out of the rain, the only thing British weather seems to offer. As we walk up the pathway of the building it becomes clear it is a school by the sheer number of scurrying children all in the same uniform. Anyone of these brats could have either piece and like Marik says the ring is not working properly so only the Gods know who has them and where there are. When we enter the foyer we are approached by a stern looking woman in formal business attire.

"Gentlemen, you look a little lost, am I to assume you are here for the Queen Elizabeth's school bi-yearly open day? Unfortunately you have just missed the beginning of one of the tours but you are welcome to wait in the main hall until the next one. Feel free to help yourselves to any refreshments." She says happily while gesturing to a room. We nod to her and make our way through the double doors.

"That was easier than I thought it was going to be. I really do enjoy how stupid some people are." Marik laughs while I greedily snatch up one of the pastries on the counter.

"So I'm thinking we go on the stupid tour thing and look for the pieces then. This school appears quite big and we'll see it all if we go with them, then if we see or sense one we can slip away." Marik continues and I nod taking a glass of orange juice. Might as well take advantage while we wait.

**(Your POV)**

"Remind me again why I am in school today despite the fact we finished exams last week?" Your best friend Tasha grumbles at you while straightening her scarf that marks her as a school prefect(1).

"Because you are a school prefect and therefore you still feel duty to serve your school regardless that we are adults finished with school and don't have to be here." You say while adjusting your own scarf in the mirror of the girls toilets. Tasha grins and gives you a side-ward glance.

"No, seriously why am I here? I could still be in bed right now." Now it's your turn to grin.

"Ah bed, now that would be nice, however I am Head girl and I HAVE to be here and as my best friend it's your obligation to keep me company. That and the fact at the end of the week you're coming with me and Jamie to Egypt for the whole summer, so you have to be nice to me." You explain as you both exit the toilets. You see Tasha's face light up at the prospect of Egypt as she's been pestering you to take her on an archaeological dig for years and this year her parents have given her the go ahead.

"I can't believe it's less than a week away, and let's hope we find something good, like the necklace your grandfather sent back for you or the ring he gave your brother." She says happily and you look down thoughtfully at the necklace you are wearing. The small silver piece was a design of the wings of Isis, the Egyptian Goddess of nature and magic among other things. Despite the fact it was well over three thousand years old and priceless, you were interested in it for another reason. You were more fascinated by the ancient script that covers the back of it. You couldn't wait to start translating it, especially since it wasn't the normal form of hieroglyphics. That would be easy to translate considering both you and your brother were taught to read it along with English when you were little. Growing up in a family of archaeologists had it's perks, the travelling all over the world, the beautiful pieces of the past and most important to you the knowledge that could be gained and you were a descendant of perhaps one of the most famous archaeologists of all time. Howard Carter, the man that led the group which discovered Tutankhamun's resting place was your great great grandfather and you (Name) Carter have much to live up especially this year when you would lead a team, with the help of your grandfather, looking for the lost city of Kul Elna. Sadly all this would have to wait because you had a place to be and a tour to give so with that you and Tasha make your way to the hall.

When you enter the room you part ways with Tasha and head for the stage to do the welcome. As you walk across the stage to the podium in the centre you look across the room at the sea of people, but a couple of people catch your eye, a couple of men that can't be that much older than you and compared to the various parents and supporters of the school they stick out like a sore thumb. One of them is very tanned with blonde hair, the other is very pale with paler hair. You remain staring at them while you wait for the room to quieten down before you speak, but who can blame you both of them are gorgeous. However you then notice something that makes you stare even harder. The pale one has something around his neck, something that is Egyptian, you crane your neck to try and get a better view but a hand covers it. You look up to his face and you are met with a broad smirk, which then turns to a look of surprise that matches your own. You quickly look away and decide now would be a good point to start your speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of the students, staff and board of governors I welcome you to this open day. In your own time, you will have a great opportunity to look around the facilities Queen Elizabeth's school has to offer and if you wish speak to students and staff and they will answer any questions you may have. About the school there are students such as myself acting as guides through the school as a whole or just through different faculties. For example I will be in the humanities block." At the side of the stage you see your headmaster nod which means he is ready to start his talk. "Thank you for attending today and I will hand you over to the headmaster so he may cover anything I have missed." You say and walk off the stage. As you exit through the side door you glance to see if you can spot the guys from before, but you don't see them. Meh maybe I imagined them you think to yourself as you practically run down the corridors to get into position. When you climb up the steps to the top of the humanities block you find your old history teacher, who for the last five years has had to put up with you and is also coming to Egypt for some of the summer.

"Ah (Name), they said you would be back today. I never got a chance to ask, how did the exam go?" Miss Block asks coming to greet you.

"Hi Miss, um I think it went okay, I happy foreign policy came up, but the other two questions could have been nicer." You say smiling.

"I'm sure you've done wonderfully, and I would expect nothing less considering you have an offer from Cambridge for next near. I should probably get back to my class, leaving year nine's alone for any period of time is never wise, good luck for the tours today and I'll see you in London on Friday." She says and retreats to her classroom leaving you to deal with the mass of people just coming up the stairs.

**(Bakura POV)**

"Jeez you fool why did you leave the room so suddenly? You had no reason to and now we've missed the beginning of the tour no thanks to you." Marik huffs next to me while I try to grasp a hold on what I had just seen. The girl that was looking at me, and my ring looked just like my Laila from before. One more thing that blasted Pharaoh took from me, something or rather someone I never thought I would see again. Yet this girl looks identical; the (E/C) eyes and shiny (H/C). Hell she even had the same voice. Though I will never admit it, my heart is beating fast and I can't think properly. I am drawn from my thoughts with Marik poking my arm.

"What is wrong with you? Focus! The girl that was on the stage has the Isis necklace. If we find her, she may know where the Osiris ring is. There's another group leaving for the tour now can you please pay attention so we can find her, take the pieces and get out? Come on." He half yells at me and starts to follow behind a guy with a tour sign. This is just what I need and once more the Gods will play a cruel joke on my damned existence. Or, the small voice in the back of my mind says, this could be a second chance, you don't really think it's coincidence she has the necklace do you?. My eyes widen at the thought, is it even possible? Probably not and do I deserve it if it is? Just then the ring around my neck starts to glow and points towards the stairs that led up to the History department of this school. I nudge Marik and then climb up the stairway. The girl is standing next to one of her peers talking to a group of people. Her friend says something and then they all laugh, then the group disperses. As we start moving towards the two girls, the one with the necklace looks our direction and smiles while walking towards us leaving her friend with a clueless expression.

"Hi." She says brightly. "I was hoping I'd get a chance to see you guys. I believe we have something in common." she says looking at me and ushers us into an empty classroom.

"So um, this might sound odd and I hope I'm not making a complete idiot of myself, but are you aware the piece of jewellery you have around your neck is an Egyptian artefact and judging from the eye design on it from the Atem dynasty?" And that is another reason why the girl reminds me of Laila. The excitement in her eyes as she sits on the table swinging her legs accompanied by the look of intelligence said eyes hold. As I think back to the past I don't notice her move to sit next to me.

"Would you mind if I had a proper look at it? I mean it's okay if you say no. I just want to be sure." I look at her and then at the ring on my chest.

"Only briefly. But in return I want to look at your own necklace." I say quietly and she gasps, but covers it with a cough.

"That's erm fine. I'm (Name) by the way, you seem vaguely familiar. Have we met before?" She asks as she removes the necklace of Isis and we exchange pieces. The Gods really are cruel.

"No. I don't think so. You may call me Bakura." I say stiffly and she frowns at my response, which fades once my millennium item is in her hand.

"If your interested. My necklace is slightly older than yours and is the symbol of Isis. My grandfather found it a couple of weeks ago on a dig just past the Valley of the Kings in the ruins of a temple." She says while closely looking over the ring, I inspect the necklace in my hand for something so delicate it has done well to survive the last couple of millennia. I flip it over and look at the back and find a small section of script engraved in the silver. This could be a problem as it's not Hieroglyphics.

"The script on the back of this, it's not in Hieroglyphs." I say slowly, catching eye contact with Marik.

"You're right there. I think it's some form of Aramaic, but I've never seen it like this before. I can't wait to start translating it. Don't laugh at me but have you ever heard of the Millennium items? I know they were said to be lost, but I think. No, I know this is one of them." I see Marik stiffen. An awkward silence fills the room until the girl's friend knocks on the window and motions to (Name) to come with her.

"Sorry guys looks like I'm needed, this is artefact is really something. I would guard it with my life if I were you." She says standing up and reaching across for the Isis necklace that rests on the desk. Marik slowly moves the the classroom door as I take my ring from her hands. It's almost amusing that she hasn't noticed something is wrong and I gently take her wrist to make her turn to face me.

"I have a few more questions about your necklace." It is now she decides to notice her situation.

"..Uh okay, like?" She asks, her eyes darting over to the door.

"Like where the ring of Osiris is that is partnered with that necklace?" Marik hisses at her. Patience isn't his strong point, this is evident as he reveals his rod. (Name) mumbles something quietly under her breathe and pulls her hand free.

"There was a ring as well?" She says in a confused voice, but her eyes look up the same way Laila's did when she lied to me. I smirk at her.

"Were you not taught as a child it is rude to lie? We will ask nicely once more. Where is the ring?" She curses under her breath and then glares at me.

"I don't take kindly to being threatened and it seems you and I have very different definitions of the term nicely. If you must know the ring is currently within in the school, yet sadly I don't know where. Now I really need to go and I think you should too." She retorts in a dark voice and walks over to the other side of the classroom to what I thought was a cupboard, but when she slams the door behind her I see her re-emerge next to her friend in the hallway and then they take off down the stairs.

"She's running away!" I yell so Marik and I begin our chase.

**(Your POV)**

Thank God for classrooms that have two exits you think as you run down an empty corridor of your school dragging Tasha along with you.

"(Name)! Stop! Why are we running? Who were those guys?" She yells as you push her into one of the toilets.

"Shush. I need to think." You snap at her. Your mind kicks into overdrive as you try and think of a plan of action.

"Right Tasha-chan listen to me. We need to go and find Jamie, he is the priority. Then we need to find someone we like and who can drive, because we need to leave. We also need to do this avoiding the two guys I was talking to."

"Well um Dom is in today doing the same as us and I think he has his car today." She says with a small blush on her face. You had forgotten Tasha liked Dom and you can't help but grin.

"Great go find him, I'm gonna find Jamie, meet you in the Car park." You say quickly and exit the toilets.

"Wait! Are you going to explain what's going on." Tasha calls after you.

"When do I ever tell you what's going on." You yell back and make your way outside.

**Sooooo whaddya think? Good, Bad, what the hell have I just read? Erm I know there's quite a lot of stuffs going on but I hope it's not confusing. I'd like to here what you guys think.**

**Also reference to the (1) In my old school if you were a prefect you had this air-hostess scarf is you are a girl or a tie if you are a boy with the school insignia on it. I still have mine!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but le plot.**


End file.
